An unintentional eavesdropping
by EmmaMaeFlash56
Summary: What if in 4x07 when the flash and Devoe are talking, a student is actually in the classroom already? This is that students POV and thoughts during the unintentional eavesdropping.


**Oh my goodness!! I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! I've been so overwhelmed with school it's unreal! I have exams coming up and state testing because I take a couple regular classes and wow it's tiring! I promise I will try my hardest to get the next chapter of "Hearts and Hardships" up ASAP! Anyways, I was gone for so long that I felt I needed to give you guys something. So, I was watching 4x07 of the flash and the second to last scene where Barry and Devoe are talking, I thought it would be hilarious if a student was in the room already and heard the two talking! So this is the POV of that student! Sorry for such a long Authors note!**

I was sitting in my class patiently waiting. I usually get here a couple minutes early because this is my favorite class. Today I came in and Professor Devoe wasn't there so when he came wheeling out I decided to stay silent. I was pulling out my notebook when I heard the side doors open. Weird, usually nobody comes in those doors this early.

A handsome man, looked about mid twenties came striding in angrily. Professor Devoe turned his wheelchair to face the man. ' _This is really weird now, we never have outside visitors because you have to have a pass to come into the campus, and I didn't see a pass around this guys neck.'_

"You are in violation of a restraining order Mr. Allen," Professor Devoe said. ' _Um, this sounds serious, I don't know if I should leave.'_ I try to speak but "Mr. Allen" as professor calls him, begins to speak up.

"Well, you could call the cops," Mr. Allen says. I decide that the best option is just to sit down and watch it play out. Honestly the guy seemed harmless, but you never know.

"Do you intend to harm me?" _'Oh crap, does he?'_ I think to myself. Mr. Allen simply scoffs at the remark, continuing to walk toward professor. ' _I don't know what to do because if I make noise and this guy is bad then he could harm me, but maybe he's good.'_

"Then pray, do tell, what is so paramount that you would risk incarceration?" Professor asks calmly. Professor looked so calm and sure that it was kind of freaky.

"I wanted to look you in the eyes and ask," the professor simply hums to this, "'who are you really?'" The man continues. _'Wait, 'who are you really?' What was that supposed to mean? He's Professor Devoe, what else was he supposed to be?'_ I think.

The professor simply taps his book before closing it and putting it on his desk. He begins to wheel closer to Mr. Allen. At this point I don't know whether this is serious or I'm getting pranked or what.

"Who's asking," the professor beins to wave his finger around, "Barry Allen, or _the flash?"_

 _'What!? Why would the flash be asking my professor questions?'_ I sit back with immense curiosity, allowing this scene to play out before me.

"How did you-?"

"Oh please, your secret is one of the more underwhelming revelations I've uncovered," the professor continued, knowing more than he's letting on. "I was born on the same evening you were, January seventh, the night Star Labs' partical accelerator bathed Central City in gene altering dark matter."

 _'I remember that night like it was yesterday, I was 15 at the time, but what does he mean by 'gene altering dark matter'? And this man is The Flash? How is that possible? How did MY professor know who The Flash was?'_ I thought, I then sighed in defeat as this was too much to take in all at once.

"We were both struck by lightning."

 _'Is that how Professor became paralyzed? And is that how this "Barry Allen" became the flash?'_

"I knew you were affected. How did our tests not show you meta DNA," Mr. Allen continued, my mouth hung open at everything I was discovering. Barry Allen is the flash. And my professor is a meta.

"For such a fast man, you're rather slow. I'm smarter than you," Allen laughs, obviously annoyed, "you and your science team have devised no strategy, no action, no coordinated effort, of which I'm not already prepared."

"Samaroid, bus metas, it was you." It wasn't a question but rather a statement. _'How could my kind professor have done all of that without being discovered? Why would he do such a thing?'_ I didn't feel comfortable in this situation knowing one of my favorite professors was such an evil person.

"But why reveal yourself now," Mr. Allen, or The Flash, asked.

"Because I have nothing to fear from you." This man is the flash, how was my professor not scared of what he could do to him?

"Yeah," Mr. Allen scoffed, raising an eyebrow, "Well I'd think twice about that." That's exactly what I was thinking. "I have a team of some of the smartest minds from across the multi verse."

About half way through what Mr. Allen was saying my professor began to laugh, _what was so funny?_

"Your council of Wells. Could anyone of those clowns identity what my abilities are?" He cocked his head, looking for an answer even though he seemed to already know. "You could gather every genius on every planet and you still couldn't _outthink me."_

 _'What the hell'_ is all I could think of in the moment. My professor was admitting to be the smartest person in the universe.

"Plenty of metas have come after me, the people that I love. You know the one thing they have in common? _They've failed. " _Allen said it so stiffly that it really did make me reflect on The Flash's past. He _has_ taken down every single meta he's faced. And he _has_ proven to be powerful enough to face every one he takes on.

"You've done wonders all these years. Punching gorillas with rudimentary powers, chasing mad men shooting icicles. Those were children with play guns. Savitar, Zoom, Thawne. Their powers are nothing compared to limitless thought."

 _Oh my god. My professor is an evil mastermind, literally._ That moment struck great fear in me. Knowing that my professor is a dangerous person who is even a challenge to the flash.

"That's your ability. Your intellect was amplified by the particle accelerator."

"You may be the fastest man alive _Allen._ I am the fastest mind."

They stood staring at eachother for a good second before the doors behind me flew open and my fellow classmates came pouring in. Allen simply turned his head before saying,

"So this is how we begin whatever twisted game you have planned," before walking away.

"No mister Allen you've already lost and you've never even realized it," I could hear my teacher faintly say. The idea of The Flash losing and someone evil winning truly did make me terrified to my core. And the fact that the evil person was someone I thought I knew.

"Congratulations on your upcoming luptuals," professor Devoe said as Mr. Allen reaches the door. I could see the face of Mr. Allen. I'd never seen anyone look at someone else with so much hate.

"I'll be thinking of you," Professor said almost cheerfully as Mr. Allen faces him before walking out the door.

Just after that professor Devoe turned his chair when a student asked what that was about. And he simply replied with,

"Oh nothing, just simply a friend coming in to chat."

He said it so realisticly like it was true, if I hadn't been here the whole time I would have believed him. He took a moment for everyone to settle before beginning class. I couldn't pay attention the entire class because now I could see all the flaws in my teachers ways and the way his eyes were filled with hatred. One thing, besides pretty much that whole conversation, that I learned today is that you can benefit a lot from coming to class.

 **YAY! It's done! I had so much fun writing this silly story and I got super into it.** **This is meant to be a one-shot but if I get enough requests I will continue it. Maybe she could research Barry and tell him things about Devoe. I don't know just a thought. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story and if you did I love reading reviews, so why not leave one?**


End file.
